don't become my memory
by Darklinkette
Summary: SEpiroth and cloud are more than enemies.


Don't become my memory

SEPHIROTH!" Cloud hollered, the rain hiding his tears as the silver haired demon walked away from the blonde. "Please, don't go." Cloud murmured this, watching the man he loved leave him. With each step Sephiroth took, Cloud felt his life being taken from him. He didn't know that Sephiroth felt the same way. With each step he took from the blonde boy, he felt a part of him die. "I'm sorry, Cloud. If I stay, I'll never leave." Sephiroth muttered, not looking back. "DAMN YOU, SEPHIROTH! I WILL FIND YOU! I'LL MAKE YOU TELL ME THE TRUTH!" he heard the blonde vow, making Sephiroth wish he wasn't ripping the blonde's heart out. Cloud fell to the ground on his knees, tired from the fight they had. "you said you would never be a memory, I guess you lied about that, Seph." Cloud muttered, the rain slicking his blonde hair. He stood up, climbing onto his bike. Marlene and the others waited for him to come home. When he arrived, everyone breathed with relief, but he didn't notice,. He went to Tifa to make his next delivery. He spent the next 5 years making deliveries, living but not completely whole.

_5 years later..._

Seph?" the blonde held a small note in his hands, it told him that Seph was there, the Forgotten City.. He gunned his bike, breaking all laws to get to the man he loved. He was going to make Sephiroth confess. Tell him what his reasons were for leaving him that day 5 years ago. The place was empty, nothing but the ruins. He left his bike where it was, searching for the man. He walked forward, but didn't have to search for Sephiroth. "Cloud." the name left his lips with a sigh. Cloud turned around, seeing the man he loved. "Seph." he said his name with a sigh as well. Both rushed forward each other, kissing each other as if their life depended on it. "Sephiroth, I've missed you." Sephiroth just nodded, holding the blonde close by him. "i have missed you as well, my Cloud." Seph pulled at Cloud's clothes, wanting to feel the blonde again, but he refused. "no, Sephiroth. I have to know, why? Why did you leave that day 5 years ago?" Sephiroth's hands fell to his side, and he couldn't look at the boy. He attempted to leave, but Cloud held him with not his hands, but the look of pain in his eyes. Sephiroth cupped the boy's cheek, staring into the eyes that burned the ice in his heart. "I left because I was afraid. I thought that if I stayed with you, I would bring pain to everyone around you. So, I left. I didn't want to harm you in any way." Cloud shook his head, slamming his fist on Sephiroth's chest. "you idiot!" his head was bowed, to hide the tears of anguish. "you hurt me by leaving. My heart was ripped out of me when you was gone. I spent 5 years doing nothing, but deliveries after deliveries. I lost sleep over not knowing where you was. You told me you would never be a memory, so why did you become one for five years?" Cloud was gripped by the chin, forced to look into the blue eyes of his lover's. Sephiroth sighed, kissing the tears from Cloud's cheeks. "i won't be a memory. I love you, Cloud." Sephiroth kissed the blonde boy, holding him close to him. "i love you too, Seph." Seph suddenly bent down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Cloud, to prove I will never be a memory, will you...Marry me?" Cloud gazed at Sephiroth, staring into his lover's eyes. Cloud got misty eyed again, and grabbed the demon by the collar forcing him down on the ground so he could climb on top of him. "of course I'll marry you, my fallen angel." Cloud whispered before showing him just how much he loved him.

Everyone was happy for the bride as he walked down in his black dress, Marlene holding the trail. The wings were a perfect fit for it, making Seph look like a dark angel, but darkness couldn't claim him anymore, for waiting in the front of the aisle stood a blonde white winged angel, gazing lovingly at his dark angel. After the ceremony, Cloud flipped the veil over to reveal his wife's face. "please, don't ever leave me." Cloud told Seph before he kissed him. "never again will I be your memory." when Cloud picked up Seph, Tifa pressed a button and a song came on. "TIFA!" Cloud and Seph both groaned, glaring at her. She giggled, not stopping it. The song, Please, oh baby, don't go. "it fits for you two lovebirds... I mean love-angels."

**A/N: I was listening to the song on repeat the entire time I wrote this. I couldn't resist using it as a parting song for the two married couple.**


End file.
